Goku Son (reboot OC)
In the Dragon Ball reboot written by The-x-territory, many parts of Dragon Ball are changed in many ways. One of these being the original main character, Son Goku. Many changes happen to him in this version, from major differences like his hair and outfit, to minor differences like his attitude and ideologies. Goku is the main character of Earth Fighter from Chapter 2 and onward. His story as the main character begins at 10 year old boy living in Mount Paozu until his Grandpa is killed by the evil Pilaf Gang. Seeking revenge, he joins a young girl named Bulma and her father Dr. Briefs in order to find them, so long as he helps them collect 7 magical orbs called Dragon Balls. Appearance Kid Goku appears to wear blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Atop of his shirt, he wears a blue jacket with the word "cloud" written in white on the back of it. He also wears a rice hat atop of his head. He wears wraps around his hands and has a monkey tail coming from his trousers. His school outfit consists of a white shirt, a blue blazer, and black trousers. During the Tournament Arc, his outfit consists of black leggings, a black shirt, black wristbands, an orange gi, a black belt to hold his gi in place, and white socks and black shoes. When in this costume, he normally has his reboot hairstyle with the rice hat on his head. In some cases, however, he has a variation of his old hairstyle from the original series and wears the same outfit, only with a blue gi instead of an orange one. Whilst in the arctic area, he wears black thermal leggings under dark-green baggy trousers, a black thermal shirt under a gray jumper, a blue jacket over his jumper, brown snow boots, a red scarf, brown gloves, snow goggles and a black ushanka hat. During Chapter 3, he wore black jeans, blue boots, black fingerless gloves, and a black headband. He had the same hairstyle he had in the original series with his rice hat hanging around his neck. At the end of Chapter 3, Goku wears a black shirt, black fingerless gloves, black boots, his new hairstyle, a rice hat and an orange gi with orange trousers. At the beginning of Chapter 4, he had the rice hat, a stubble beard and he wore the same blue shirt from the original Z series. He also wears the same gi, wristbands, and boots from the original Resurrection F (only with the symbol of the original Saiyan Saga gi). His casual clothing is a red and black checkered shirt, navy blue jeans, a leather belt and a pair of brown boots. During the time between chapter 4 and 5 Goku started to grow a Goatee, he still has some stubble on his face but it isn't as messy as before, he wears the same Gi as before just without the kanji and he also has wraps around his hands. He does on occasion wear a black leather jacket over his Gi. During the 1 month wait for the cell games, he wore a white shirt, black jeans and an orange jacket whilst in his Super Saiyan State. During his time in Purgatory, he would wear a white trench coat with orange stripes over a black and orange Gi, after returning to the normal world he would wear the Gi but without the trench coat. Personality Goku is kind and caring, and loves martial arts and fighting. However, he refuses to use pure violence unless absolutely necessary. He cares greatly for animals and his family, has a huge appetite (he eats 10x more than a normal person), believes in fighting fair, and that no matter how evil someone is or what they've done, there is at least some purity inside of them and they can be redeemed. He is an honorable warrior and refuses to play dirty in a battle or kill anyone unless absolutely necessary. He always fights to defeat his enemies, not to defeat himself. History In age 736 in the realm of Vegeta, the scientist Bardock and his wife Gine had their 3rd child, Kakkarotto. A few weeks later however the alliance had finally arrived to their realm, they had chosen 3 children to be sent to other realms, the second of these children being Kakkarotto himself. Bardock and Gine had to say goodbye to their child and he was sent to another realm, this one being Earth. He ended up in Paozu Village atop of Mount Paozu, there he was found by the old man Gohan Son who decided to adopt the boy and name him Goku. Trivia * Goku’s hair is completely changed, sometimes it looks like his old hairstyle, but most of the time it is different. ** Now his hair is messy and goes downwards, similar to what Gine has in the original series, or Goten in Dragonball Absalon. * Goku and the rest of the Saiyan race are no longer aliens, he and the rest of his race now originate from another dimension. * like all the characters in the reboot series, Goku has a theme song. ** Gokus theme is “Lions Inside” by “Valley of Wolves” *** His ally Vegeta also has a “Valley of Wolves” song for his theme. His theme is “Chosen One” instead of “Lions Inside”. Category:Goku Category:Saiyans Category:Main Character(s) Category:Heroes Category:Characters